¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke!
by Rosg05
Summary: El era Uchiha Sasuke y era su cumpleaños.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Solo esta historia me pertenece.

En un camino algo rodeado por arboles frondosos se ve a un hombre que usa una capa negra. El pelinegro va con un semblante serio pero tranquilo, demostrando que ese es su estado habitual. De repente se ve cubierto por una sombra y levanta su mirada con intriga, analiza con sus ojos negros el animal que lo sobrevuela y nota rápidamente que este tiene algo amarrado a su cuerpo.

Levanta el brazo y el halcón se dirige hacia él, con cuidado retira el pequeño paquete que está sujeto a este, y sin esperar, el animal empieza su vuelo de retorno. El hombre suspira mientras pierde de vista a su mensajero. Ve con interés el paquete, notando varios símbolos, que no le parecieron extraños, sino muy familiares.

Con cuidado levantó la tapa y observo tres pequeños bultos envueltos en un paño de un color claro con símbolos similares a algunos de los que estaban en la caja. No tenía que ser adivino para saber lo que contenían, eran Onigiris, y sospechaba porque, se los habían mandado.

Con el mismo procedimiento cauteloso busco un buen lugar para sentarse y disfrutar de su regalo. Al ir ya por el último, notó en el fondo un sobre blanco, que en letras de molde muy bien definidas decía **"Para papá".** Verle una sonrisa a él era casi imposible, pero en ese instante en sus labios había un atisbo de una.

Desdobló el papel, notando dos cartas en el sobre y también una fotografía, observando con nostalgia se permitió divagar un poco en recuerdos y suspiró nuevamente. Y empezó a leer las letras que le habían enviado.

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Papá!**

 **Querido Papa, hoy es tu cumpleaños y como casi siempre, no estas con nosotras. Sin embargo estoy muy feliz porque un día como hoy viniste a este mundo, y por razones más que obvias, sin ti no estaría aquí, mamá dice lo mismo y nunca se le borra esa sonrisa cuando habla de ti.**

 **Solo quería decirte aunque sea por medio de esta carta, que eres y siempre serás el hombre más importante de mi vida, que a pesar de que es hace poco te conozco, he aprendido tanto de ti, y sin lugar a dudas eres un muy buen shinobi, para mí, el mejor. Luego de entender tus motivos de estar lejos no me cabe duda tu gran fuerza y espíritu.**

 **A pesar de no seguir tú mismo camino ninja y querer ser diferente a ti, en muchos aspectos eso no evita que me sienta muy orgullosa de ti y de ser llamada tu hija, Te quiero más de lo que con palabras puedo expresar, eres a tu manera, el mejor padre del mundo, y no te cambiaría por nada, ni nadie.**

 **Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y para celebrarlo te he preparo tu comida favorita, con ayuda de mamá, espero que te gusten y que te encuentres bien.**

 **Vuelve pronto, te extraña tu hija:**

 **Uchiha Sadara.**

Sasuke sintiendo algo cálido en su interior volvió a leer la carta de su hija y luego vio la fotografía, era increíble como Sadara se parecía tanto a él físicamente, pero en su forma de ser era totalmente diferente. Tomo la otra carta y vio un tipo de letra similar y esta vez se permitió mostrar una sonrisa completa.

 **Querido Sasuke- kun Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te encuentres bien y siempre tengas cuidado.**

 **Desde aquí te mando todos mis buenos deseos y amor. Por si te lo preguntas, todo aquí sigue normal y tranquilo, algo sólo sin ti, pero esta todo como siempre.**

 **No quiero hacerte sentir culpable y mucho menos en tu cumpleaños Anata, pero la verdad es que te extraño mucho, y es en fechas como estas en las que desearía que estuvieras con nosotras.**

 **Pero estoy orgullosa en el hombre en el que te has convertido, yo he visto y he vivido junto a ti tus mejores y algunos de tus peores momentos y me siento honrada de que me hayas permitido tal privilegio en tu vida, como amiga, compañera, novia y esposa.**

 **Felicidades amor, espero que puedas volver pronto junto a tus chicas y poder celebrar el próximo año esta fecha tan especial para nuestra familia.**

 **Extrañándote mucho tú esposa:**

 **Uchiha Sakura.**

Luego de 10 minutos contemplando las cartas y lo rostros sonrientes de sus chicas, al pelinegro no se le hizo difícil tomar la decisión de volver a casa, empezó a caminar algo más deprisa y no pensó en que justificaciones iba a llevar, no las necesitaba, además él era Uchiha Sasuke y era su cumpleaños.


End file.
